


[VID] Raspberry Swirl

by ohvienna



Series: vids by ohvienna [2]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Club Vivid, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Female Gaze, Men in Kilts, NSFW, Oral Sex, Romance, Scotland, Sex, Time Travel, Video, Vividcon, and also not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/pseuds/ohvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you want inside her, well / boy, you better make her raspberry swirl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Raspberry Swirl

**Author's Note:**

> My first Outlander vid, focusing on one of my favorite fictional heroines, Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, her accidental trip through time, and the highest highs and lowest lows that journey brings. P.S. let's all take a beat and appreciate that female gaze. 
> 
> Made for the Club Vivid dance party at VividCon Chicago 2016 (hence, much dancing Murtagh). Vid covers season one + early season two.

Subscribe on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCagKxiuq4qN7PqiDuhlxk9w?sub_confirmation=1) | Download [.mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8w2kf4haphdbf3a/rs%2Boh.zip) | Post on [Tumblr](http://frasersridge.tumblr.com/post/149052944771/if-you-want-inside-her-well-boy-you-better)

Lyrics:

Let’s go...  
I am not your senorita  
I am not from your tribe  
In the garden I did no crime  
I am not your senorita  
I am not from your tribe  
If you want inside her, well  
boy you better make her raspberry swirl  
  
things are getting desperate  
when all the boys can’t be men  
everybody knows I’m her friend  
everybody knows I’m her man  
(time for a blow job)  
  
I am not your senorita  
I don’t aim so high  
In my heart, in my heart I did no crime  
If you want inside her, well  
boy you better make her raspberry swirl  
  
Raspberry swirl  
Let’s go  
Raspberry swirl  
  
things are getting desperate  
when all the boys can’t be men  
everybody knows I’m her friend  
everybody knows I’m her man  
  
Raspberry swirl  
Let’s go  
Raspberry swirl  
you want inside her world  
yes, let's go  
Raspberry swirl  
Let's go...  
  
and she swirls  
and she swirls  
and she swirls  
and she swirls...


End file.
